


The Big Day

by traitorsinlove



Series: For The Love of Bellarke [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorsinlove/pseuds/traitorsinlove





	The Big Day

She drew in a deep breath as she looked up at the tall, wooden double doors. She felt an affectionate squeeze on her arm and looked up at her dad.

“You ready, kiddo?” Jake asked gently as tears filled his eyes. He couldn’t believe his little girl was getting married already. The time sure did fly.

“Yeah,” Clarke choked with emotion. “Are you?”

Jake laughed and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

“He’s one lucky guy, Clarke.”

She hummed, considering her dad’s words. “We both are.”

Jake smiled down at his daughter before taking a deep breath himself.

“Alright.” He sighed, focusing his gaze on the doors before them.

“Let’s do this.” Clarke finished with a smile.

Jake nodded to the doormen, and they swung open to reveal the small country chapel filled with flowers, ribbons, and sashes. But Clarke did’nt see any of that, and neither did her fiancé.

They locked eyes instantly and smiled in unison.

Bellamy’s eyebrows rose, he felt his eyes grow misty, and he brought a hand to his mouth to stifle the gasp that escaped his lips.

_She’s gorgeous,_ he thought to himself.

Clarke chuckled at his reaction, a light blush bringing a lovely glow to her face; almost as if she could read his thoughts. Their eyes never wavered from each other’s, and Bellamy saw his fiancé’s eyes grow blurry with joyful tears.

Bellamy could not believe the beautiful, radiant woman that was walking down the aisle on her father’s arm.

Her dress hugged her perfectly, and flared flawlessly at her hips. It was covered in white lace; the neckline was a plunging V-neck that rested gracefully on the edges of her small shoulders. Her curly hair was pulled back into a bun with a few wispy tendrils framing her face. Her white tulle veil was held in place by a simple, pearl comb atop her bun.

She was the very essence of perfection to Bellamy.

As she and Jake made their way down to the altar, Bellamy sighed in contentment and excitement. He saw the same excitement reflected in Clarke’s eyes.

The pair stopped at the bottom step, and the preacher began to speak.

“Who gives this woman to be wed?”

“Her mother and I.” Jake replied before turning to give Clarke a kiss on the cheek and a soft smile.

Bellamy stepped down to receive Clarke’s hand. Jake turned and smile at his soon-to-be son-in-law and shook the young man’s hand before releasing Clarke’s hand to Bellamy’s.

The couple climbed the steps together to stand before the preacher.

“Friends and family, we are gathered together today to celebrate the joining of these two people in holy matrimony. Two people who love each other, respect each other, and are promising to continue that love and respect for the rest of their lives.”

Bellamy and Clarke focused on each other, smiling. They didn’t hear much of what the preacher sadi until it came time for their vows.

“Bellamy, your vows, please.”

Bellamy nodded to the preacher and quietly cleared his throat.

“Clarke, on this day, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. I vow to love you, protect you, respect you, trust you, honor you, and remain faithful to you all the days of my life. I will provide a life for you, ensure your happiness, and be your partner in whatever life may bring. You are my best friend, my support, and my heart. I will always hear you out, work with you, and consult you as my partner in our walk of life together. I love you, Princess. And I will love you and stand by you through sickness and health, good times and bad, in wealth and poverty, never giving up on you or our life together.” Bellamy finished quietly, never once breaking eye contact with the woman standing before him, every word ringing true in his eyes.

Clarke’s eyes were filled with tears at Bellamy’s words. Even though her vows were almost identical, it still touched her heart to hear him boldly pledge himself to her in front of their closest friends and family.

“And the ring?” The preacher looked to Bellamy, who turned to Nate Miller, his best man.

Bellamy produced the wedding band that matched Clarke’s white gold engagement ring and gently slid it onto her finger.

“Clarke, your vows?”

Clarke smiled affectionately up at her almost husband before glancing down at their entwined hands. When she looked back up into Bellamy’s eyes, she spoke.

“Bellamy, on this day, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. I vow to love you, protect you, defend you, respect you, trust you, honor you, and remain faithful to you all the days of my life. I will strive to be a loving partner, a shoulder to lean on, ad a strong support in trying times. I love you with all my heart, Bellamy Blake. I will consult you, trust you, and depend on you. You are my better half, and you’re the only one who can do the job. I will stand by you in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, in wealth and in poverty, never giving up on you or our life together.”

Clarke flashed Bellamy a smile before turning to her maid of honor, Octavia. She brought the simple black and silver band to Bellamy’s hand and slid the ring into place.

“If there be anyone present that should give a reason as to why these two should not wed, let them speak now or forever hold their piece.” Silence followed the preacher’s words, and he cheerfully smiled.

“Then by the power vested in me, the Almighty God and the state of Arkadia, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Bellamy looked at the preacher, a massive grin spreading across his cheeks and a boyish excitement shining in his eyes.

He pulled his new bride to him. He kept a hand on her waist, the other reached up to cup her face tenderly.

Clarke smiled as their lips slowly met. It was a sweet kiss, but held a bite of passion that was all-new to Clarke. Bellamy gently deepened the kiss, and Clarke made no protest.

Cheers erupted from the audience. Whistles, applause, and hoots rang out in the small chapel. The newlyweds broke apart somewhat reluctantly, still smiling.

“Ladies and gentlemen, introducing for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Bellamy Blake!” The preacher’s voice rang out above the noise of the crowd.

More cheers and applause followed from the crowd below them.

The recessional music began playing, and the Blake’s began their exit from the church. As the trails of confetti poppers sprang through the air and descended upon the couple, Clarke laughed with complete joy and a carefree spirit.

This was the happiest day of her life, without a doubt. She turned to her husband and found him laughing as they walked down the aisle. The corners of his eyes were squinted in happiness, his wide smile shining brightly.

Clarke promised herself that she would never forget the way she was feeling in that moment. Nor would she forget the joy written on her loving husband’s face.


End file.
